


Rockabye

by orphan_account



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, F/F, Post-TGT, Pre-KOS, Sharing a Bed, Tadia, Tamadia, Wives, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nadia has a habit of falling asleep in Tamar’s lap. She doesn’t mind at all.
Relationships: (Minor), David Kostyk/Genya Safin, Tamar Kir-Bataar & Tolya Yul-Bataar, Tamar Kir-Bataar/Nadia Zhabin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Rockabye

Tamar smiled down at the girl who was laying in her lap. Her wife, actually, though most of Ravka knew by now. When Nadia, glorious Nadia, had gotten down on one knee in front of Tamar, she’d actually shed a tear. Every moment they were together felt exhilarating and excited and wonderful. It was all Tamar had ever wanted, really. Nadia looked beautiful in those simple moments, her curls draping her face, lips curled into a smile as she dreamt. And Tamar got to run her fingers through her wife’s hair as she spoke to Genya, she wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation, though.  
“You’re so ridiculously love struck.” Genya finally complained.  
“You and David aren’t much better.” Tamar shot back, but it was all in good fun. Soon, Genya retired for the night, and Tamar felt a bit like she was married to a cat.  
She really, really didn’t want to move. But she was tired, and couldn’t sleep like this. She decided to wait as long as possible. Saints knew Nadia needed the sleep, with all those late nights in the lab.  
“Are you going to go to bed at some point?” Tolya rolled his eyes as he passed. He knew his sister-in-law well, and it was very difficult to wake her.  
“I hope so. Goodnight, Tolya.” She smiled up at her brother, reaching out a hand from her spot to rest it on his shoulder briefly.  
“Night, Tamar.”  
Soon, Tamar had enough. She gently picked up Nadia— Saints, she was still wearing her Kefta, and lifted her off of herself, and then the couch.  
Sleepily, Nadia responded by draping herself over Tamar’s chest, and wrapping her legs around her waist as she allowed herself to be carried, processed this, and jumped. “Put me down! I can walk.”  
“Sure you can. Did you sleep at all last night?”  
Nadia sighed, not answering, and laid back down on her wife’s shoulder once again. Tamar ruffled her hair slightly. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
“Only if you come too.”  
“Of course I’m coming, I’m your wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two need more fanfic! 💕✨😫 Or just appreciation, in general.


End file.
